Love, Friendship, and Family
by EverlarkForever19
Summary: Beautiful and poetic one-shots about Everlark and many other characters. These short tales about romance, friendship, and family will lift your spirits up and make you believe in true love.
1. Anniversary Cookies for Katniss

"SUCK MY COCK AND LICK MY HAIRY NUTS SWEETHEART!" Haymitch yelled in ecstasy.

"I love your sweaty balls in my face." Katniss said as she slobbered like a dog over Haymitch's cock.

They were having wild passionate sex in Haymitch's house, which was right next door to Peeta's house. It would be traumatic for Peeta if he found out his girlfriend...the love of this life, was cheating on him with a drunk who was three times her age. Katniss and Haymitch were very good at keeping their affair a secret. Although, one time they were fucking behind The Hob and Madge saw them. She had a certain look on her face that made Katniss think she was going to tell Peeta. Katniss couldn't allow that, so she killed Madge and gave her body to Greasy Sae so she could make a soup made from Madge's flesh. This was District 12 after all. They couldn't be particular about the type of meat they ate. Darius, the Peacekeeper, enjoyed the meat very much.

"Okay that's enough sucking. Bend over and let me fuck you like a dog." Haymitch said while drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"Sounds hot. I want you deep in my pussy, bareback. " Katniss moaned like a horny slut.

While this was happening, Peeta knocked on Haymitch's front door. He was making cookies and he ran of out of flour. He was hoping to borrow some from Haymitch. Nobody was answering the door and Peeta wondered if he was even home. The door was unlocked though and Peeta went inside. He would in to get the flour and leave. It would only take a minute or two. He heard strange noises coming from upstairs. It sounded like animals. Then Peeta heard something he couldn't believe.

"OH FUCK YEAH HAYMITCH. YOU FUCK ME SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY BITCH BOYFRIEND PEETA. OH YEAH. OH I'M SO MOTHERFUCKING WET. HARDRER. DEEPER. OH BABY YOUR COCK IS SO BIG. PEETA'S COCK IS SO SMALL."

Peeta immediately ran upstairs and saw them in the act. Everybody was stunned.

"How could you do this to me Katniss! I love you with all my heart. I was making cookies for us because it's our 6 month anniversary coming up! I will never forgive you." Peeta ran away crying.

Katniss and Haymitch laughed and continued to fuck.

"FUCK ME IN THE ASS NOW DADDY." Peeta heard as he went out the front door. He didn't know what to do or where to go. His mind was going crazy.

He ran all the way past the Victor's Village, past the town square, and entered The Hob. He had never gone inside, but he knew there was liquor here and he needed some badly.

"Give me the strongest shit you have." Peeta said to Greasy Sae weeping.

She poured him some vodka...which was very difficult to come by.

"Can I get anything else for you, miss?" Greasy Sae asked.

"Miss? I'm a guy! What are you blind?" He said.

"Yes I am in one eye! Sorry. You were weeping like a little bitch so I thought you were a girl. Anwway...do you want anything else?" She said.

"Well...what else do you have?" He asked still crying like a 5 year old girl.

"I've got some left over meat from a few weeks ago. It's still fresh. I keep it in the freezer." She said.

"Sure fine. What kind of meat is it?" He asked.

"Umm...it's a surprise." She said and then gave him a plateful. "I promise you'll enjoy Madge...I mean this meat."

Peeta was too drunk already to even know what she said. He ate everything. Gale just got out of the mines and came to the Hob. He sat down next to Peeta.

"You okay there? You look horrible." Gale asked.

Without hesitation, Peeta poured out his guts. He couldn't control his emotions and told Gale everything. After about an hour, Gale told Peeta he would beat up Haymitich. Peeta was happy to hear that. They both went the Victor's Village in a hurry. Gale busted down the door and told Peeta to wait outside. It was clear that Katniss and Haymitch were still having sex. The moans and creaks from upstairs were so loud.

Peeta waited and waited. Gale didn't come down though and Peeta wondered if Haymitch had killed him. Peeta waited another 5 minutes, then 10, and then 20 minutres. Something was wrong. Peeta went flying upstairs. Haymtich, Katniss, and Gale were having a threesome.

"FUCK MY TIGHT ASSHOLE HARDER BABY!" Gale moaned while licking Katniss' pussy.

"You are so fucking hot Gale!" Haymitch said while thrusting his cock deep in Gale.

"You boys make me so wet. My pussy is like a river! Like a dam about to explode." Katniss added.

Peeta was about to faint.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE ALL HORRIBLE PEOPLE!" Peeta said.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here. We're trying to fuck." Gale said.

"Yeah, listen to Gale. Go home and make you're faggot cookies." Katniss said laughing.

"Oh and if you see your mom Peeta, tell her that her pussy is delicious. I fucked her on your bed while you were out a few days ago." Haymitch chortled.

Peeta went insane. He was beyond livid. He was feeling murderous. He ran to the bed, tackled Katniss, and threw her out the two story window. Then he took the bedsheets and wrapped it around Gale's neck...choking him. Lastly, he ran at Haymitch, who was trying to get away.

"Don't hurt me!" He yelled.

Peeta jumped on Haymitch's naked body and looked him in the eyes. "I...I...I want you to fuck my virgin ass!" Peeta said.

"Wait...what?"" Haymitch asked.

"You heard me." Peeta responded.

They fucked intensely for several minutes and then Peeta threw Haymitch down the stairs...killing him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow your flour for my cookies." Peeta said while walking past Haymitch's dead body.


	2. Feisty Prim

"FUCK MY ASS HARDER KATNISS!" screamed Peeta.

It was a scorching summer afternoon and Katniss was fucking Peeta with a strap on penis doggy style. Peeta was a total beta male who loved being submissive. He never dominated Katniss. She was always the one fucking him. Peeta was Katniss' bitch.

"You like my strap on cock you little pussy boy, don't you?" Katniss taunted as she pounded him harder and harder.

"Oh yes baby! I love when you're deep in my hole." Peeta moaned. He was sweating like crazy. His face was in a pillow enjoying the pleasure and pain of being fucked in the ass.

Katniss and Peeta never told anyone about their sexual life. If anybody found out that Katniss was fucking Peeta with a strap on cock…they would both die of embarrassment. District 12 was very conservative and frowned upon sexual deviancy. They would never tolerate the type of lifestyle Katniss and Peeta were living. It was a secret they were prepared to take to the grave.

Just then, Prim walked into the room…

"OMG WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IS GOING ON IN HERE." Prim squealed.

"WATCH YOUR LANGANGE YOU LITTLE WHORE." Katniss said back.

"I'm telling mom that you and your boyfriend are sexual psychos and are going to hell!" Prim said.

"If you tell mom I will shoot an arrow through your heart and feed your body to bears!" Katniss said while still fucking Peeta.

"I'M GONNA COME." Peeta said. His face shriveled up as his load went all over the bedsheets.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Prim yelled.

'You're just jealous that I'm not a pathetic little virgin like you." Katniss said.

"I'm 12 years old you fucking mental case! Of course I'm still a virgin and not a filthy slut skank like you and your faggot boyfriend." Prim said.

"I'm gonna break your neck for saying that!" Katniss said.

"After I'm done telling mom…I'm gonna tell Gale. He will kill your gay boyfriend." Prim said.

"Peeta isn't gay! He just likes to get fucked in the ass with a strap on cock! There is nothing gay about that!" Katniss said.

"You're so fucking stupid Katniss. Of course Peeta is gay! Just look at him. He's more feminine than you. I saw him sucking Thom's dick the other day while Darius sucked Peeta's dick. Face it Katniss! Your boyfriend is a slut with HIV probably!" Prim said.

"Stop being homophobic!" Katniss said.

"I'm just being honest you fucking imbecile!" Prim said.

"Stop accusing me of being gay." Peeta said. "I wasn't sucking Thom's dick. My mouth just fell onto his cock and I couldn't get it out of my mouth! It was stuck." Peeta said.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Prim said. "And why was Darius sucking your dick? Did his mouth just get stuck onto your cock as well? How retarded do you think I am, Peeta!" Prim said.

Just then President Snow entered the room.

"Okay Katniss. I'm ready for you to fuck me and drain my balls!" President Snow said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Prim said.

Prim immediately grabbed one of Katniss' arrows that was on the dresser and stabbed Snow through the heart. He fell to the floor instantly…. dead. His body was covered in blood and so was the floor.

"Die you fucking pedophile!" Prim screamed.

"PRIM are you insane! You just murdered President Snow. What is wrong with you!" Katniss said while removing the strap on cock.

Katniss was so angry she took the strap on cock, that was just in Peeta's ass, and beat Prim with it.

"Gross. Get that butt infested strap on cock away from me!" Prim said.

"Your gonna pay the price for killing the president. Bend over and let me spank you with this strap on cock." Katniss said.

"No!" Prim said.

"Why would you kill the president! I invited him to come over. In exchange for not killing me after the Games…I agreed to have sex with him. Now the authorities are going to kill us all. I should have never volunteered for you, you little twat." Katniss said.

"How was I supposed to know that!" Prim said

While Katniss and Prim were fighting, Peeta found a picture of Gale on Katniss's nightstand and started to jerk off to it.

'EWW your boyfriend is aroused by looking at a picture of Gale! I told you he was gay!." Prim said.

"Stop ignoring the fact that you just killed the president! And he isn't gay for the last time! Peeta just has a lot of pent up sexual energy. He just has a lot of estrogen. He isn't gay." Katniss said.

"Estrogen? I bet Peeta is secretly transgender!" Prim said.

"Stop being a transphobic homophobic cunt!" Katniss yelled.

"So you admit it! Peeta is a transgender!" Prim said.

"Is that what you're concerned with! You just killed the president and you're interested in whether or not Peeta is transgender?" Katniss asked.

"Well…yeah. I'm gonna be arrested and killed anyway. So tell me…is he really a transgender like Effie?" Prim asked.

"Effie isn't transgender you moron!" Katniss said.

Just then Effie entered the room.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your asshole!"

Following Effie, the police rushed into the house and arrested everybody. They were all charged with murdering the president and were sentenced to death.


	3. Coin's Request

"Meeting is over. Everyone is excused...except for you, Boggs. I want to talk to you." President Coin commanded.

The other District 13 officials left to go back to their duties, while Boggs stayed behind as requested.

"Yes madam?" Boggs asked in his usual polite way.

"I want you fuck my brains out with your big black cock on the table. Right here right now." Coin said.

"Excuse me, what?" Boggs said startled.

"You heard me. I want your big black cock deep in my hairy pussy. I want to have hot sweaty interracial sex with you, stud" Coin said.

"I am utterly lost for words. I have a wife and a little boy." Boggs said.

"I don't give two fucks about your stupid fucking family. Bend me over like a bitch and fuck me...or I will notify the others that you have been stealing extra food for your retarded little boy." Coin said.

"This is blackmail." He said.

"Obviously, what are you retarded too? Just take off your clothes. I want to see that strong, well defined chocolate body." Coin said.

"This is rape!" He said.

"Rape? How foolish. Only women can be raped. Everybody knows that." She said.

"Huh? Do you hear yourself? I'm alerting the police. I cannot believe what is happening right now." He said.

"Ha! Go ahead. Who do you think they are going to believe? The President of District 13 or you, a security official. I only promoted you to prove I wasn't a racist. We have to keep things diverse, you know...or else everyone loses their shit. Plus, I thought you were fucking sexy. I want to suck on your big toes and lick your smelly armpits." She said.

"You are a batshit crazy cunt desperate for any man to fuck you! Nobody would want to fuck your old wrinkly pussy. It's so dried up. I would rather fuck Snow than you. I would rather stick needles in my eyes than see your disgusting naked body." He said, about to leave.

"Don't move a muscle or I'll shoot a bullet right up your tight firm ass." She said, pulling out a gun. "Now take off your clothes."

He knew he didn't have a choice. He slowly took off his clothes, just like she wanted, but kept his socks on.

"I love a naked black man in white socks. It's my favorite fetish." She said, starting to get wet while rubbing her clitoris.

"Whatever, you psychotic bitch. Let's get this over with." He said, starting to fume. He was so angry he could break her neck, but he restrained himself.

Just then, Plutarch walked in. Unable to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Boggs was naked alone with President Coin, she said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Help Plutarch! This black thug was about to rape me. He was overpowering me! I am a helpless old white woman!" She screamed while discreetly hiding the gun.

"Are you kidding me you racist slut?!" Boggs shouted.

"Don't move! I'm calling the cops." Plutarch said. "Alma, stand by me. I'll protect you." He continued to say.

"You don't actually believe this dumb hoe? She was raping me! She said she wanted to suck my big black cock!" Boggs said, still naked.

"How can you possibly accuse sweet little Coin of raping you? Your a big man. You could overtake her easily." Plutarch said.

"She a crazy devil bitch!" Boggs said.

Just then the cops showed up.

"Arrest this man!" Coin and Plutarch both said.

Boggs was escorted out of the room naked.

Later that night, Coin went down to the jail center. Boggs was in a private cell. By Coin's requests, she met with him alone without guards.

"Look what you have done!" He said.

"Calm down you sexy beast. I'll tell them to release you on one request." She said.

"I'm not fucking you!" He said.

"Let me give you a blowjob then." She said.

He knew he didn't have a choice. He pulled down his pants and put his cock in between the cell bars. Coin got down on her knees and started spitting up and down his huge shaft. She started sucking it slow and then harder and harder. Boggs didn't want to admit it, but it was the best blowjob he ever had. He pretended like he didn't like it though. He was so erect though. She knew he was liking it.

"Like it, big boy!" Coin said.

"No." He said.

"Liar." She responded with a smirk.

He couldn't take her anymore. It didn't matter if he was enjoying the blowjob. She was a lunatic of the highest order. She was a mentally unhinged rapist. He couldn't let her get away with all the pain and embarrassment she had caused him today. So, while she was sucking his delicious black cock, he put his hands on her head and made her gag on his cock. At first she liked it, but it became clear he was trying to choke her with his cock. She couldn't breathe. His big meaty dick was cutting off all oxygen.

"How do you like my cock now, cunt!" He said.

Her face was going pale and there were guttural sounds coming out of her. She even crapped her pants. The smell of her shit was revolting.

"Okay, I'm gonna come!" Boggs said. His load went deep her mouth. It trickled down her throat. Then he released her head and she fell to the floor... dead.

The guards ran to the jail cell. They didn't know how to interpret the scene. They were so confused.

"What...what on Panem is going on here?" They asked.

"Well, what can I say? Madam President said she wanted my cock...so I gave it to her. I think she enjoyed it a little too much." He said with a deep laugh.


End file.
